


dinner with my man

by kettsinn



Series: give me the heads up [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reunions, Short & Sweet, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettsinn/pseuds/kettsinn
Summary: Rose asks Scorpius out on the Hogwarts Express.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fluffiest and I am trash, I'm so sorry. I wanted to write some porn on a train (tbc endless ideas for that) and ended up writing two cuties asking each other out after the summer break?? 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this! (hold me, I am so soft) xxx

A moment passes where he just stares at Rose in shock, her face morphing from surprise to something less defined when the silence stretches out too long.

“Scorpius,” she begins, voice gentle despite the loudness of the corridor around them and then she says something else but all Scorpius can hear is the clacking of the train wheels beneath them and laughter roaring from the carriage further down and it’s been so long since he saw her.

Rose falters suddenly, brow creasing, “Scorpius, do you need to sit down?”

She’s giving him one of those Looks that says he needs to answer. “No. I –”

Her hair has grown over the summer, grown lighter as well, probably from spending long days outside, playing Quidditch or reading. Not gardening though - Edith Burbage wailed on and on in the Common Room about her misfortunate of being put with such an inept partner for Herbology.

Rose steps closer to him and the image of her bending down in muddy overalls gets left behind as her berry perfume washes over him. He feels her place a hand on his arm rather than watches her do it, then he’s being guided into a hug, her warm scent wrapping around him.

She exhales slowly against his neck and for a moment, Scorpius swears he hears her whisper something, but then Rose is pulling away and whatever relaxed within him tightens again.

He swallows, unsure what is safe to say. “Good summer?”

“Great summer,” she says, not missing a beat, “and you?”

“Yeah, it was fine.” Fine in comparison to this. They are awkward in a way that has never happened before. His tongue feels a size too big for his mouth and his palms feel molten with sweat.

“Look, Scorpius, I – ” Rose begins, biting her lower lip when her words tumble over each other. “I had fun getting to know you better. The last few months of summer term were amazing.”

Scorpius feels the pit of his stomach drop. Her mouth is a thin, nervous line. “Rose, you don’t have to– ”

Imperious as ever, Rose holds up a hand. “And I missed this,” she continues, waving a finger in a loose circle as if to gesture to them both. “Us. Together, I mean. So I thought that perhaps you would want to - that you would you like to go out with me? On a date?”

Scorpius doesn’t want to sound incredulous, but it happens anyway. “You want to go on a date…with me…in public?”

“That’s what I said, isn’t it?”

“I wasn’t sure I heard you right.” He pauses. “Where did this come from?”

Rose shrugs, the motion square and tense. “Thought a lot over summer. Thought that it would be nice and we got a good thing going on."

Damn straight they have, but a date in public? Where people will see them? Perhaps she doesn’t fully understand what she’s asking.

“People will see us,” Scorpius points out.

“Obviously,” she mumbles, shuffling from one foot to the other despite the steady lilt of the carriage. Then she stiffens, shoulders back, meeting his eyes with a firm glare. “Come on then. Yes or a no, Malfoy?”

“Yes.” Scorpius grins. People are going to see them together. People from Hogwarts will see that they’ve got a thing. A _thing_. “Yeah. Yes, of course I’d like that.”

Rose beams, smile so radiant that Scorpius can’t help but mirror it back at her. “Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> title from Nicki Minaj's 'Only' because reasons


End file.
